Обескровленная Мэри
by Kisassi
Summary: АУ, где история Мелинды идет немного по-другому.


— Здравствуй Мэл.

— Доброй. Ночи.

— Извини, что разбудил, но лучше тебе выехать прямо сейчас.

— Я еще не согласилась.

— Нет, согласилась больше года назад.

— Неужели мой любимый, обожаемый город… Что на этот раз? Кровожадные духи? Захороненная церковь? Или банальные живые мертвецы?

— Всего-то Кровавая Мэри на территории Роклендского Университета.

— Всего-то…

— Так ты едешь?

— А у меня есть выбор?

Здравствуйте, меня зовут Мелинда Гордон. И всю жизнь меня окружает смерть.

Не очень позитивное начало, не правда ли? Но это именно так. Все началось с моего отца... Что он натворил? Да так, ничего, просто умер до моего рождения. Потом последовала моя подружка из младшей школы, а через год – моя бабушка. Какое-то время было тихо. Конечно, люди вокруг меня умирали, но близких среди них не было. И я чувствовала при этом... Легкую досаду, не более. А потом я пошла в колледж и запоздало встретила первую любовь, а так же первого человека, которому решилась доверить свою тайну. Этот парень разбил мне сердце, и через пару минут вышел навстречу фуре. Умер на месте. Это так смешно, что даже до слез грустно. Но, видимо, всего этого было недостаточно, чтоб я научилась держаться от живых людей подальше – я познакомилась с другим мужчиной и вышла за него замуж. Уже догадываетесь, что случилось? Он умер. Через два дня после нашей свадьбы.

Хочу добавить ко всему этому одно «но»: я видела их после смерти.

Я могу общаться призраками. Это странно, но в нашем мире много странного и это, наверное, единственная истина, которую мне удалось усвоить за всю свою жизнь.

Из-за фар кажется, что дорога идет через нескончаемый темный тоннель. Что ж, именно таким и должен быть мой путь.

— Милая, ты уверена, что можешь вести машину? – я даже не дернулась, когда Джим появился рядом со мной.

— «Могу» подчиняется «надо», доктор.

— Я не врач, я…

—…Всего лишь парамедик. Знаю. Что говорят на _той стороне_?

— Ничего определенного. Мэл, не гони ты так... Не хочу снова видеть тебя на больничной койке.

Я хмыкнула, но скорость сбавила. Джим уникален, обычно призраки мужей мало пекутся о здоровье своих вдов, скорее наоборот. Мой же дает советы, узнает новости призрачного мира, помогает по мере сил… А еще смотрит отвратительно-щенячьими глазами, когда я в очередной раз его не слушаюсь и попадаю в беду.

_ — Так ты не уйдешь в Свет?_

_— Нет. Пока не буду уверен, что ты в порядке._

_— Значит – никогда?_

_— Значит – никогда._

Я часто думаю о том, что ему следует уйти, но это потому что бабушка, мир ее праху, успела научить меня, что это правильно. На самом деле – я бы сама не смогла отпустить Джима. Моя жизнь слишком странная и опасная, чтоб пустить в нее живого человека, а за питомцем нужно следить, к тому же он тоже умрет со временем. В общем говоря: призрак покойного и нежно любящего меня мужа — лучшее решение.

На дорогу выбежал ребенок лет десяти, я спокойно проехала сквозь него. Некогда мне заниматься бродячими призраками, пусть сами ко мне идут, а лучше – встают в очередь. Буду вызывать по номеркам.

— Мэл, – осуждающе сказал Джим, – а если бы ты ошиблась и это был живой ребенок?

— В три ночи? Посреди леса?

— А вдруг…

— Ну… Значит пришлось бы лишний раз заехать на мойку и что-то сделать со вмятинами на бампере и капоте.

Мой мертвый муж тяжело вздохнул.

— Другим людям, – сказал он, – бывает тяжело разглядеть твою доброю душу под всем этим цинизмом.

— А ты уверен что она там есть?

— Я же ее заметил.

Нет, эта абсолютная уверенность в своей правоте меня всегда выводит из себя! Жаль, что не получится его стукнуть.

— И где?

— В глубине твоих глаз.

— Открою тебе страшную тайну, Джим, вот здесь, – я провела ребром ладони над челкой, – в раннем детстве мне в череп вставили зеркало, с возрастом оно опустилось ниже. Если ты будешь внимательно смотреть мне в глаза – сможешь его заметить и даже увидеть собственное отражение.

Пока я говорила – мой мертвый муж исчез. Вот так всегда.

Проще всего, конечно же, было пойти к ректору университета и расспросить об инциденте его, но официальную информацию, а так же целую стопку страшилок разного рода правдоподобности, я уже нашла в интернете. Возможно я и медиум, но всего час за компьютером дает больше, чем два дня бесед с очевидцами. Я вообще стараюсь не общаться с людьми лишний раз. Ни живыми, ни мертвыми. Впрочем, есть один профессор, издевательство… Простите – разговоры с которым доставляют мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие…

Он шел по коридору, неся охапку коробок с китайской едой. Я решила, что сейчас сбежит, но, видимо, недооценила его желание попасть в собственный кабинет, дверь которого я подпирала.

— Это снова вы… Я подозревал, что без вас эта истории не обойдется, но продолжал надеяться.

— Я тоже рада вас видеть, профессор Пэйн.

При первой встрече с ним я, помнится, подумала: «Какой симпатичный блондин», да и то, что он занимается оккультными науками меня порадовало. При близком же знакомстве Рик Пэйн оказался рассеянным, трусливым, эмоциональным занудой с, к его чести – небезосновательными, замашками гения и истовой верой в паранормальное, которую он не менее истово скрывал под цинизмом и поклонением научному прогрессу.

Сначала профессор Пэйн пытался надо мной издеваться, потом – игнорировать, а потом как-то узнал о моей связи с Федеральным Бюро Расследований и начал избегать, а еще позже ему попалась запись в блоге местного идиота, где тот собирал грязное белье, теории заговора и безумные истории со всего округа. Запись, как вы догадались, была обо мне и моих способностях. После этого Рик Пэйн уже не бегал от меня по всей территории университета, а изредка даже пытался быть приветливым. Правда, получалось это у него из рук вон плохо. «Пока он боится тебя, – охарактеризовала ситуацию его мертвая жена, – я не боюсь за него».

— Заходите, – буркнул Рик Пэйн и открыл дверь своего кабинета.

Внутри, как всегда, все смотрелось так, будто здесь выясняли отношения сразу три полтергейста: бумаги, книги, странные фигурки, карандаши, ручки, коробки из-под китайской еды, диски с дискетами и предметы совсем непонятного мне назначения были тщательно перемешаны и сложены на столе, полках, полу и даже стульях.

Я смахнула с ближайшего ко мне пару книг в обложках психоделических цветов и предложила прерванный разговор:

— Так, может быть, расскажите мне, что за безумие тут у вас происходит?

Профессор поморщился, поднял свои книги и всунул куда-то на полки.

— Уверен, что вы уже знаете, все, что вам необходимо. И, возможно, даже больше, чем хотелось бы знать мне.

Я пожала плечами и устроилась на стуле удобнее.

– Вы правы. Со студентками в коме ничего не случится в ближайшее время, если верить счетчику на том сайте, конечно. Даже у самой первой жертвы есть в запасе шестнадцать часов.

Рик Пэйн мрачно глянул на меня и сел на угол собственного стола.

— Как вы знаете, – сказал он раздраженно, – мозг студента не больше наперстка. Потому он верит во всякую чепуху.

— Например – призраков.

Профессор подавился следующей фразой.

— Мисс Гордон, я не имел ничего…

— Конечно же.

— Хорошо, – он вздохнул, – было четыре студентки...

— Стоп. Четыре? Я знаю про двоих в коме и еще одну, которую в скором времени ожидает это же. Откуда четвертая? Еще одна жертва?

— Рэйчел уже умерла, насколько известно мне. Говорят – именно она вызвала Кровавую Мэри до того, как все это началось и погибла от сердечного приступа. У девушки было слабое сердце.

— Ваш университет не спешит сообщать о таком, как я посмотрю.

— Трупы в кампусе никому не нужны.

— У вас скоро будет еще три.

Профессор Пэйн встал и прошелся по комнате.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, мисс Гордон, – глухо сказал он, – местную легенду о Кровавой Мэри вы уже слышали?

— Про девушку, которую похоронили заживо, потому что собственный отец посчитал ее мертвый, а мать не услышала, как та пыталась выбраться из могилы, оставляя в обивке гроба собственные ногти?

— Именно о ней. Примечательно, что вы хорошо запомнили эпизод с ногтями.

— У меня вообще хорошая память.

— Чего вы хотите от меня? – устало спросил он.

И даже без «час-два поговорить ни о чем и покидаться ручками»? Похоже, вся эта история напрягает его больше, чем он показывает.

— Не подскажите, где жила эта местная Мэри?

Особняк был красивым и явно нежилым, видимо, из-за дурной славы никто не хотел в нем селиться, а сносить не решались из-за этой же славы.

— Мэл, объясни мне, почему надо лезть сюда обязательно ночью?

— Привет, Джим. Как дела? У меня неплохо.

— Милая…

— Закончу здесь – порадую Арчи и вернусь домой быстрее.

— Тебя используют…

— Знаю.

Препирательства о моем сотрудничестве с ФБР за три года просто осточертели.

— Джим, не мог бы ты открыть мне изнутри? А то ломать как-то не хочется…

Мой мертвый муж вздохнул и скрылся за дверью особняка и спустя пару секунд замок щелкнул, открываясь. Все-таки личный призрак это удобно.

— Мне это не нравится, – гнул свое Джим.

— А, что? именно – я вошла внутрь, не дождавшись ответа.

Внутри особняк тоже был роскошен.

— Я реализую свои возможности и мне за это доплачивают, еще и обеспечивают жилье. Чего хотеть?

— Они могут сделать с тобой что угодно.

Я хмыкнула.

— Если бы я была нужна им в качестве лабораторной крысы – уже давно бы была разрезана на части и аккуратно расфасована по баночкам.

— А ты не задумывалась, почему это не так?

— Конечно, задумывалась, я же не такая идиотка, как ты иногда думаешь.

— Мэл, я…

— Знаю. Видимо, все что ученые могли найти, покопавшись в нас, они уже нашли. Людей с моими способностями достаточно, как ты сам убедился.

— Ты же их сдавала…

— Все! Хватит об этом! Сгинь!

Джим послушно замолчал, но исчезать не спешил. Он стоял в стороне эдаким молчаливым мертвым укором. Сам же знает, что я не люблю говорить о других, таких же как я. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно.

Я сделала вид, что не замечаю призрак мужа, и прошла вглубь дома. Почти сразу я наткнулась на огромное зеркало, завешенное плотной тканью.

Свечей у меня нет – только фонарик, ну, что ж, обойдемся и так.

— Что ж, вспомним юность!

Конечно, я никогда не вызывала духов, церемонии со свечами, спиритическими досками и зеркалами их могут только разозлить. Но я знала о том, что мои сверстницы делают подобные глупости.

Кто-то коллекционировал монеты, кто-то – бейсбольные карточки, а я – описания ритуалов по вызову духов. Потому как призвать Кровавую Мэри мне было известно.

Я встала напротив зеркала и обернулась вокруг себя три раза, повторяя ее имя. Секунд пять ничего не происходило, а потом послышался звоночек, и началось: завывание, ветер в лицо, будь свечи – обязательно бы потухли, а фонарик ничего – горел вполне ровно, даже не мигал, как это бывает при призраках. Джим подошел ближе, он опасливо смотрел по сторонам, я тоже чувствовала, что она здесь.

Из зеркала ко мне потянулись руки, пусть и бледные, но мало похожие на те, которые бывают у изможденных девушек, а еще на них были ногти. Вполне целые и ухоженные, пусть и коротко подстриженные.

— Ты не Кровавая Мэри, – спокойно сказала я.

— Нет, я Мэри! – голос звучал, как и подобает призрачному – откуда-то снизу и так будто у говорившего хронический бронхит, а сейчас его еще и мучает жестокая ангина, пополам с похмельем.

— Моя дорогая, Мэри оставила в крышке гроба собственные ногти, к тому же ее вызывали огромное число раз много поколений подряд и никто не впадал в кому. Так что ты, наверное… Рэйчел.

Все прекратилось, передо мной предстала слегка полная девушка в белой ночной сорочке, она сказала: «Я не знаю, кто я». И исчезла.

Люблю старые кресла, широкие, удобные, сейчас таких не делают. Сейчас нам надо экономить место и время. А жаль. Когда-то я хотела открыть собственную антикварную лавку, где бы смогла сбирать такие вещи продавать таким же ценителям, как я.

— Одного не пойму, – прервал мои размышления Джим, – откуда ты знала, что это Рэйчел?

— Я и не знала, просто сказала наобум.

Мы все еще были в старом особняке, где я решила не отказывать себе в удовольствии отдохнуть и содрала чехол с одного из кресел.

— Мэл, это рискованно…

— Вся моя жизнь рискованна. А заменить меня некому.

Джим вздохнул и промолчал. Наверняка хотел сказать: «Ты не права», но вовремя передумал.

За последние три года я встретила несколько человек с такими же способностями, как у меня. В моем контракте было оговорено, что я должна сообщать о тех, кто неизвестен бюро, но никто не мешал мне этого не делать. Другое дело, что я сама была не против. Один парень, Гэбриел, собирался без малого перевернуть мир и сделать мертвых сильнее живых. Такая вот месть за то, что и его, и его мать долгие годы держали в психушке. Я нисколько не жалею о том, что этот ненормальный сейчас заперт в комнате с мягкими стенами. Еще была девочка, которую собственные родители пичкали таблетками, пытаясь вылечить от «галлюцинаций». Они так и не приняли способностей дочери и считают, что она учится в особой школе. Я верю, что для нее так лучше. По крайне мере, будь у меня много лет назад выбор остаться с мамой, которая выходила из себя каждый раз когда я рассказывала о призраках или не видеть эту самую маму по полгода, но находится среди тех, кто понимает меня и дает такие необходимые знания то я бы без сомнения выбрала второе.

Может, сложись моя жизнь иначе – я бы считала по-другому, но мир такой, каким он есть и этого не изменить.

Передо мной возник тот самый призрак девушки в ночной сорочке. Она помялась немного, а потом сказала:

— Они убили меня.

— Твои подруги? – поинтересовалась я.

— Они и не подруги мне. Так – знакомые. Им показалось, что это смешно.

— Люди жестоки, Рэйчел. Хорошо, что ты все вспомнила.

— Я хочу поговорить со своими родителями…

Очередная сопливая сцена прощания призрака с живыми родственниками, раскаяние этих самых родственников, слезы, банальности и триумфальный уход Мэри-Рэйч в Свет, где ее ожидает вечный покой, счастье и всепрощение. Две подружки выходят из комы, третья счастливо избегает этой участи, хотя параноидально завешивать зеркала они будут еще очень долго, а ваш скромный медиум возвращается домой, к не политой толстянке, недосмотренному фильму и завтраку из полуфабрикатов. Дело закрыто. Запасайтесь платочками перед следующей душещипательной историей.

Вечереет, на дороге никого, кроме меня. Джима нет рядом, а я не могу перестать думать о том, что могло бы быть, сложись все иначе. Если бы у меня был отец. Если бы бабушка прожила дольше. Если бы в школе была хоть одна подруга. Если бы я все-таки открыла антикварный магазинчик. Если бы мое замужество продлилось дольше двух дней… Была бы я счастливее? Была бы моя жизнь солнечнее? Мне не узнать. Жаль, что в жизни нет места «если бы».


End file.
